The Resurrection of Count Ravenback
by Nireena26
Summary: Something more terrifying has resurfaced in Gotham. And this is something more deadly than death itself. Plot inside for more details.
1. Plot

_Hey, guys! Your friendly neighborhood ghost girl is back with a new one out of the woodworks. This time we're going twenty years into the future of Gotham City, with an all new Batman. That's right, it's Batman Beyond, and it's a killer. Read on, my fellow fans, something more terrifying than fear itself!_

The Resurrection of Count Ravenback

Plot

When several bodies are found drained of blood, Batman (a.k.a. Terry McGuiness) and Ghostgirl (a.k.a. Nyreena "Nina" Loten) conclude that there's something unusual in Gotham. But when Nyreena learns that it's an old enemy come back to life, she discovers that he is still out for her blood. As Bruce Wayne, the former Batman, also hears who it is, he convinces his old friend and fellow heroine to stay out of the hero light and at Wayne Manor for protection. But it fails to work, for as in the past, the villain begins to invade her thoughts and dreams, creating illusions to drive her to the brink of insanity, finally forcing her out into the open where he attacks and nearly gets away of doing her in when at the last minute the Batman comes to the rescue. After bringing her back to the Batcave, our dastardly foe manages to sneak in and steal her back, prompting that our young hero must stop this evil, supernatural force before he destroys the city, one innocent victim after another.

_Well, there it is. I will be updating a lot on this one, but if not, I have a perfectly good reason for it. So hang on to your wings, kids. It's one flight you don't want to miss. And plz review as much as possible, but no flames you hear me?_


	2. A Fear that Returns

_I'mmmmm back! And with the exciting first chapter of this gruesome, yet totally action-packed chapter. So read on and be warned: This is only the beginning..._

Batman Beyond

The Resurrection of Count Ravenback

Ch. 1- A Fear that Returns

One night in Gotham City, twenty years into the future, there was a seemingly normal peace and quietness in the air when all too soon an explosion erupted the silence. Down below, six shadows were beginning to appear through the brightness of the fire. As they became more visible, the face paint and costumes clearly displayed them as the Jokerz, or certain followers of clown prince of crime of old who saw him as the great "figurehead" of crime. While they were hauling out the stolen loot, something came out of nowhere and took out two of the gang members. The others stopped what they were doing, looked around, then looked at each other, wondering what happened.

"Hey, what happened to Smitty and Ace?," one Joker asked.

"I haven't got a clue," another replied. "Do you think that maybe...he...got 'em?" 

"I don't know. You tell us," a voice said off to the side.

All of the Jokerz turned to the source and gasped. There, standing with the tow knocked-out hoodlums was the protector of the city: the Batman, and along with him, Ghostgirl, another hero that protected Gotham with the former Batman, Bruce Wayne.

"So you guys are at it again tonight? Don't you ever take a break?," the young hero taunted, knowing that would fight whenever they were provoked by the simplest of taunts.

"Who do you think you are, anyways?," the head Joker asked, starting to get ticked off.

"All we want is to look in peace, but you always have to get in the way. Boys, get 'em!"

Two Jokerz then rushed Batman, who easily jumped up and over and began to fight the two goons. Meanwhile, as the other two were taking off with as much loot as they could carry, they were cut off as Ghostgirl slid up out of the ground.

"Thought you could sneak away, huh? The only person who can sneak away around here is me."

She then created a forcefield around them, and one, being the idiot that he was, tried ramming it and nearly went unconscious from the jolting shock of pure lightning that passed through his system.

"Did I forget to mention that it's an electrified forcefield? Must have slipped my mind," the ghostly heroine added, turning and leaving.

After walking around the forcefield, Batman was finishing dispatching the other two goons when she said, "Well, looks like we both finished at the same time."

"Didn't know that there was even a competition," he replied, smirking.

"I'm just saying that we're getting better with taking the clowns down," she defended, smiling back. "Besides, it also means that we can focus more of our energy on taking down the bigger-,"

Suddenly, she stopped what she was saying and began sensing something disturbing.

"Is something wrong?," the dark knight asked, instantly recognizing what she was doing.

"Yes, there is. There's death nearby. In other words, there's something dead that shouldn't be," the ghost replied, her senses drawing her to a nearby alley.

As she drew further in, Batman followed behind as the firetrucks, EMTs, and police arrived on the scene. A few feet in, Ghostgirl stopped and said, "It's here. Whatever's dead is here in this area."

Quickly thinking, Batman used an ultraviolet scanner option in his optics viewer, scanned the area, and replied, "There's a lot of stuff here, so I can't tell what's dead and what garbage."

"Hang on, I've got it" she replied, quickly creating a ball of glowing plasmic light energy.

"It's going to get really bright really quick. Shield your eyes, and I'll tell you when it's okay."

The young detective nodded in agreement and quickly guarded his vision with his arm to prevent any unwanted light to blind him, which cued his partner to toss the light and expand it. As soon as she did, she let out a horrified gasp and when he heard her utter it, the dark knight immediately lowered his arm from his eyes and was shocked as well. What they saw were at least ten bodies scattered everywhere, graying from being dead for at least a couple of days at best. They quickly began examining one body near them, and instantly, Batman said, "There's something on the neck here, some sort of wound or deformity."

Ghostgirl quickly moved over and wiped a bit of the dried blood, dirt, and debris out of the way. Two puncture marks in a precise measurement of where a pair of fangs would be located in the gumline. A pair of vampire fangs. Just then, a voice asked above them, "What's going on back here?"

Both heroes looked up and saw Commissioner Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl.

"Something on our scale, that's for sure: weird, creepy, and hard to explain," Batman replied. "All we know that whoever did this killed these people did it at their necks, probably twisting their necks after making some sort of incision to create some blood loss."

"The neck isn't broken, but the blood-all of it-was extracted by drinking it from two puncture marks made by a pair of fangs. Vampire fangs. We're dealing with something more than just weird and creepy. It's more monstrous and and not of this earth. Get some EMTs to get these people out of here before the decomposition process gets out of hand,"

the ghostly girl told them, a mix of hardened emotion and a bit of fear coming out with her voice.

Gordon nodded in reply, then walked out. A minute later, several EMTs with gurneys rushed in to collect the corpses along with the forensic scientists that examined the crime scene. As they came in, Batman had already flown up to the roof to get out of the way, but Ghostgirl stayed behind to ask one scientist for a DNA sample swab of the wound, mainly the puncture itself and the area around it, and after sealing it up and giving it to her, he turned his back to grab another swab for himself and was about to ask her why she wanted it as he turned back around he discovered that she had disappeared. She was already following her partner to the Batmobile. After getting in and taking off, he asked her, "So, why do you need that, anyways?"

"I just want to make sure that an old memory is put to rest once more," she replied, starting to revel in a long, forgotten moment in her past that she wished would stay forgotten for good.

_Alright everyone, there's ch. 1. Stay tuned in this horrifying epic tale for more chapters. See you around when I update. Plz review and don't flame me. If you do, that's one Batarang sent your way. Okay, Bye!_


	3. The Past Never Gives Up and Dies Away

So, after a long wait, here is the second chapter of Batman Beyond: The Return of Count Ravenback!

* * *

Batman Beyond

The Return of Count Ravenback

Ch. 2- The Past Never Gives Up and Dies Away

A short while later, the Batmobile had pulled into the secret entrance to the Batcave, the headquarters that served the former Batman for a good many years. Several twists and turns later, the hover car landed in its usual parking spot across the way from where an elder man was standing, supported by a cane, with a large black dog by his side, watched as the two heroes jump out and come towards him.

"What happened out there?," Bruce Wayne, the former Dark Knight asked, concerned why they took longer than usual to stop the Jokerz and get back.

"Made a bit of an unusual discovery in a nearby alley," Batman replied, pulling off his cowl and revealing himself to being Terry McGuiness, a former juvenile delinquent who lost his father to a hired hitman that was employed by Wayne's business partner, Derek Powers.

"What kind of discovery?," the old man asked, leading the two the giant supercomputer and sitting down in the chair, and Ace, the big dog, laying down next to him.

"Ten people were killed due to an attack...by a vampire," Ghostgirl answered, peeling off her face mask and uncovering herself to as Nyreena Loten, a girl a few years before the former Batman's time was electrocuted by stray lightningbolt during a flash thunderstorm and was nearly killed if not for a supernatural phenomenon called the Comet of Spiritos soared into the atmosphere just as the bolt ceased, re-charging it and granting her immortality, the power of electricity and lightning, and the life of a ghost.

"Nina, you and I both know that any trace of a vampire was erased from the city years ago,"

Wayne told her firmly.

"Want to test that theory and prove that it's still true?," she defended, holding up the wab, a determining expression crossing her face.

Bruce looked at her for a minute with a mixed expression of confusion and wonder, then took the sample over to a DNA scanner which took in the information and began processing it while he began typing and pulling up several criminal records of some of the biggest known villians that terorized Gotham back in the day. File after file popped up with no luck on a match.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that 'theory' you tow are talking about is true after-," Terry started to say, but was silenced as the computer sounded an alarm that meant that the scanner found something on the swab that matched a file.

"Never underestimate the raw power of true deduction," the old Dark Knight told the young hero as he opened the information.

"So is it, Bruce?," Nyreena asked, really not wanting to find out but had to.

A few seconds of silence passed as Wayne read the file, but it was all the time that he needed to find out and say, "We can throw that little theory out of the window, because you're not going to believe who it is. Come have a look and see who it is for yourself."

The immortal slowly came around to the side of the old man, and just by reading the name alone sent her backing away in fear. Confused, Terry walked over and read the file for himself.

"Name: Count Icabod Ravenback

Description: 6'1", black hair that resembles the mane of a lion, broad shoulders and chin, muscle-toned body, pale skin, red eyes, has some sort of fang-like extensions protruding from the mouth. Wears 18th century-styled clothing and carries a cane with the head of a raven for the handle.

Crimes committed: Thirty-seven counts of 1st-degree murder, eighteen counts of grand larceny, twenty counts of attempted murder, twelve counts of grand arson, and one count of attempted destruction against society."

"Let me guess: that last count was-," the young man asked, looking in Nyreena's direction at the same time, indicating her as the once intended target.

"And he nearly got away with it, too," Bruce agreed, turning the chair to look at the ghostly girl that was still shaking with absolute fear. "Certainly gave the Joker's criminal record a run for its money, I can tell you that. However, he was definitely someone that gave Gotham nightmares for a long time, especially her. You see, he's not your typical vampire, as to say with what you might already know about them. He prefers to drink blood that carries what he calls the 'immortal' gene, or blood that can't die. When he hunts, he can sense this gene in certain people then goes in for the kill. But what he really loves is going after superheroes who also have the gene, because in his twisted mind, the more immortal blood he drinks, the longer he can extend his own. And when he caught wind of Nyreena's true immortality, all I could think of was her meeting her end, or so I thought.

One night, back in the day, all four of us were out scouting the city, we accidently stumbled onto him on one of his hunts, and sensing Nina alone made him forget who he was feasting on and go for her. Luckily, before he attacked, we made our escape, but he managed to scratch her ever so slightly, giving him just enough blood to be able to track her her mind, enabling a hidden ability of his to be able to slip into her subconscious and create elaborate illusions that nearly drove her to the brink of insanity, pushing her and pushing her to face him and fall. Needing to act quickly, I sent out an emergency call to all the vampire hunters who were on the hunt for him, and many answered, quickly coming to Gotham faster than I thought possible. We then all together hunted him down and managed to defeat him with few lives lost. As soon as he was brought down, Nyreena's mental and emotional health instantly improved and was stronger ever since. But now that he's back with her as unfinished business, there's a chance that she won't survive this next round."

After hearing all what happened to the ghostly hero all those years ago, Terry walked over to the still-trembling young woman and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which made her jump at first, thinking that was her enemy beside her, then relaxed when she realized that it was her friend and fellow hero. As she calmed down, Bruce said to her, "Nina, for your best interest and protection, it's best that you lay low and not go out as Ghostgirl at night. And I don't want any contradiction about it, either."

"And I completely agree with you," she replied, thinking the same as well. "The only way to stop him is to make Ghostgirl disappear once again."

Wayne nodded and said, "Alright, then. Now, Terry, go home and get some rest. And you to, Nyreena. You're not allowed to skip school to go fight the undead creatures of the night."

Both heroes looked at each other for a second, then Nyreena said, heading up to the mansion, "Alright, then. Good night, Terry. Good night, Bruce."

After she left, and just as Terry was about to leave, the old Knight held him back and said, "I've got something you need to do."

"What is it?," the new Knight asked.

"Keep an eye on her, no matter what. If something happens, either it be a mental attack or a face-to-face fight, get her out of the public eye and protect her no matter how much she protests. Got it?," Wayne answered.

"Yeah," Terry replied. "Anything else?"

"For now, best that this little task stays between us," Bruce added. "Now, go home, get some sleep, and stay on guard for anything."

The young man nodded in reply, then headed out, leaving the older man and his dog to ponder about what was to happen in the near future.

* * *

Alright, things are getting tenser with the reveal of the baddie! Wonder what's going to happen next? Stay tuned!...

Batman Beyond belongs to Warner Bros. Inc. All I own is Nyreena and Ravenback.


End file.
